This invention relates to a theft protection device and more specifically to a theft protection device which, in one embodiment, is used on a boat which is docked at a pier or a slip. In its second embodiment, the theft protection device is used on a boat which is mounted on a trailer and parked ashore, whether it be on an empty lot, parking space or just about any place that one would park a boat and trailer when not in use. As we all know, theft in general, is a very serious problem in our country, and boats are no exception. Most docking areas are left unattended in the evening and even during daylight hours in some instances. Further, a boat on a trailer is very tempting to one involved in such illegal activities since it only takes a few seconds to attach the boat and trailer to the hitch of the thief's vehicle.
It was with this knowledge in mind that applicant was motivated to develop a theft alarm which can be used on either a docked boat or one mounted on its trailer.
In the recent past, some prior art theft alarms have been marketed which utilize the battery on the boat as the power source for operating an audible alarm. However, the alarm has been disabled by cutting the battery cable supplying current to the alarm. The instant invention has been designed with a dual alarm circuit i.e. initially the alarm is supplied with power from the boat's 12 volt battery. However, if the battery cable is cut, a second circuit utilizing a 9 volt battery will provide the necessary power to actuate the alarms in response to cutting of the battery cable.